


Domestic?

by widdlewed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Mentions of erections, Swear Words, kinda cute, nothing heavy, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Small HaiKuro one-shot that's a birthday gift for StrawFairy!





	Domestic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/gifts).



“What are you looking at?” Haizaki asked, flopping down onto the bed beside Kuroko. Kuroko gave a distracted hum as he flipped through another page of his magazine.

 

“Furniture,” Kuroko answered as he pointed to a lamp. “How does that look?” Haizaki peered at the metal corner lamp and gagged.

 

“The fuck you looking at this shit for?” Haizaki grumbled as he grabbed the magazine and pitched it to one corner of the room. Kuroko followed the loose leaf book with blank eyes at it hit the wall and crumpled to the floor in a folded pile. Haizaki wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist, rolling. Limbs flailed as Kuroko found himself staring at the ceiling, his back pressed against Haizaki’s stomach. Haizaki tightened his arms around his waist, lips pressing against his neck.

 

“Hai-kun,” Kuroko whined as he wiggled, shivers chasing down his spine as Haizaki’s tongue dragged a wet line against his skin, “I was reading that.”

 

“It’s a fucking waste of time,” Haizaki growled in his ear, his arms loosening as his hands slid to his hips, rubbing circles against the protruding bones. “We’ll get order a fucking lamp or some shit from online. That’s too domestic.” 

 

“Domestic,” Kuroko stuttered out in an echo as he angled his head to the side, humming when Haizaki’s teeth sunk into his skin. “Don’t leave a mark. Kagami-kun nearly fainted last time.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Haizaki snarled and sucked at the patch of skin, intent of leaving a new red bruise. “If I want to leave you with a mark, I will. Who’re you fucking, me or Kagami?” Kuroko reached a hand behind him, digging his fingers into Haizaki’s stiff rows of braids.

 

“You,” he answered with a soft gasp as Haizaki ground up into him, his hands keeping them pinned close together.

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Haizaki-kun,” Kuroko greeted dazily, head lulled to the side. Haizaki stared, foot in the air mid-step as he lowered his hand from his ear. His cell phone immediately went dark as he canceled the call, glaring at the phantom being pinned to the wall by a thug, his lips busted open and a decent sized bruise already forming along his eye and the bridge of his nose. _

 

_ “Who the fuck?” Haizaki snarled as he stormed into the alleyway, hands clenched into fists. “Hey fucker, didn’t anyone warn you about touching kids with bright colored hair? They’re off limits!” The teen, looking between the two, paled as he seemed to recognize Haizaki. _

 

_ “H-Haizaki-san! Um-uh, this - this kid started shit with me first!” Haizaki threw a fist, decking the guy across the face. His grip on Kuroko’s shirt color went slack and Kuroko slumped to the ground. Haizaki kicked the thug in the stomach, kneeing him repeatedly until he dropped like a weight. Haizaki spat a glob of saliva at the guy before turning to Kuroko.  _

 

_ “You fuck with him first?” Haizaki snarled as he hauled Kuroko up onto his feet. He jerked his chin up, inspecting the wounds. “What the fuck.” _

 

_ “He was hastling some middle schoolers,” Kuroko justified. Haizaki rolled his eyes and tugged Kuroko to follow him, leaving the guy groaning on the ground. “Haizaki-kun doesn’t let anyone mess with us?” _

 

_ “Don’t be flattered,” Haizaki spat out as he whirled, grabbing Kuroko by the face painfully. “The only one allowed to beat the shit outta you Miracles is me.” Kuroko’s slightly glazed eyes sparkled and Haizaki dropped his hand, continuing to lead the phantom out of the alleyway and down the street. _

 

_ “Where are we going?” Kuroko asked as he stumbled to keep up with Haizaki’s long strides. Haizaki sneered over his shoulder, looking like he wanted to hit him. _

 

_ “To get some milkshakes. Trust me - it’ll help with the pain.”  _

 

* * *

 

 

“Mmn,” Haizaki groaned as he marked Kuroko’s neck again, leaving scattered red hickeys along pale skin. “You fucking love flaunting them.”

 

“Shut up,” Kuroko ordered and rolled, facing Haizaki. Haizaki smirked up at Kuroko, grey eyes almost dark as they met hooded blue. “Hai-kun plays unfair.”

 

“You think?” Haizaki laughed, only for his breath to stutter out into a moan as Kuroko rolled his hips, grinding down into his erection. “Shit Tet, the fuck?”

 

“I wanted that lamp,” Kuroko spoke in way of explanation, leaning down. His lips ghosted over Haizaki’s, their breaths mingling. “You didn’t have to toss the magazine.” Haizaki grabbed his hand, fingers tangling in blue locks as he pressed their lips together. His other hand slid to cup at Kuroko’s backside, squeezing and pressing, adding pressure to their rubbing erections.

 

Kuroko plunged his tongue into Haizaki’s mouth, their tongues meeting as Haizaki gave a low moan. Kuroko rolled his hips again, lashes tickling his cheek as Haizaki tugged his head to a better angle. Haizaki’s tongue shoved Kuroko’s back into his mouth, following as he traced at his teeth. His teeth trapped Kuroko’s bottom lip in between, sucking long and slow as Kuroko gave a soft exhale.

 

“I’ll buy you a fucking dresser just shut the fuck up about the goddamn magazine,” Haizaki groaned against his mouth as he kissed across his face, teeth latching onto his earlobe.

 

“Lamp,” Kuroko corrected as he tugged on Haizaki’s braids. “It’s a-”

 

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up!” Haizaki gritted in exasperation, narrowed eyes silently chiding Kuroko. Kuroko stared back, face blank. “If you don’t shut up, I’m putting that mouth of yours to work.”

 

Kuroko snorted, eyes glinting in barely concealed lust. “As if that’d be enough to silence me.” Haizaki jerked into a sitting position, arms holding Kuroko’s waist as he toppled him onto his back. Kuroko laughed, the sound of tinkling bells unfamiliar music to Haizaki’s ears.

 

“You’re so fucking cheeky! How can anyone think you’re innocent?” Haizaki spoke, pushing up Kuroko’s tank top. His nose nuzzled at the smooth skin of his chest, pecking mindless trails along his skin. Goosebumps followed in his wake as he bit down, hard, over one of Kuroko’s nipples. Kuroko jerked and Haizaki was quick to pin him down, continuing his assault as Kuroko tried to knee him.

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Milkshake,” Haizaki spoke as he handed the cup to Kuroko. Kuroko looked up, sitting crossed leg on the bench at the deserted streetball court. Kuroko lifted his hands, grasping at the cup. _

 

_ “Thank you,” he spoke slowly, wincing as his tongue poked out to lick at the cuts still leaking little dots of blood.  _

 

_ “Whatever. The first busted lip is the worst,” Haizaki spoke in wave of comfort. _

 

_ “I know,” Kuroko spoke as he took a experimental sip. “Aomine-kun accidentally elbowed me in the face once and I bit into my lip. This isn’t as bad at then.” Haizaki stared at him for a moment before snorting, digging through his pockets. _

 

_ Kuroko watched as a pack of cigarettes and a lighter were pulled out, Haizaki quick to pull a stick out.  _

 

_ “What? Goody Two-Shoes gonna tell me how-” Haizaki didn’t get to finish his sentence before his lighter and cigarettes were ignite-passed from his hand and slammed into the trashcan across the court. Haizaki’s mouth stayed open as he looked between the phantom to the trash can. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” _

 

_ “Smoking is bad for your lungs,” Kuroko stated matter-of-factly. “Haizaki-kun shouldn’t smoke.” Haizaki raised his hands, looking ready to throttle him.  _

 

_ “Oh my god, I should have let him beat the shit out of you!” Haizaki snarled as he grabbed Kuroko by the hair, jerking his head around. “You little shit, you owe me!” _

 

_ “Payback,” Kuroko stated, raising his milkshake. “You bought me a milkshake, I save your life.” Haizaki stared down at him for a moment before he snorted. _

 

_ “I forgot you were as batshit crazy at the rest of those Miracles,” Haizaki snickered as he let go of Kuroko’s hair.  _

 

_ “Many people do,” Kuroko responded, eyes unwavering as he followed Haizaki’s movements. “We’re all a little off and we all have bad tastes.”  _

 

* * *

 

 

“Sex,” Haizaki argued as he sucked on Kuroko’s inner thigh.

 

“No, too messy,” Kuroko denied as he tugged on Haizaki’s braids. “I’ll just suck you off.”

 

“How is that any better?” Haizaki spoke, looking up at Kuroko. “That is literally just as messy.” Kuroko flopped down onto the bed, head tilting back as he surveyed the room upside down. 

 

“Where’s the condoms?” Kuroko asked finally and Haizaki nipped at his thigh, making his lover huff. 

 

“Good boy.” Haizaki lifted up from Kuroko, hopping off the side of the bed.

 

“Bite me,” Kuroko snapped back and Haizaki flashed his middle finger at him.

 

“Already have, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY STRAWFAIRY!!!! <3 Sorry it was so short and shitty lol


End file.
